This invention relates to a system for generating power from multiple sources of natural energy. More specifically, the invention uses naturally occurring passive sources of energy such as solar radiation, gravity and buoyancy to create useable power.
In the past fossil fuel sources have been a primary source of usable energy. In this coal, oil and natural gas have been used in power plant installations to heat water which is converted into steam that drives massive turbines which in turn rotate generators to produce electricity. Fossil fuel sources, however, have certain disadvantages as a natural resource that is not without limit as well as producing environmental contaminates and concerns. Moreover significant reserves of fossil fuels exist outside of the territorial United States making reliable supply at reasonable costs problematic and subject to spikes based on geophysical, political and financial speculation considerations. Such uncertainty places economic development in the hands of sources and resources that may not be reliable or trustworthy.
Alternative sources of energy are available such as direct solar power, wind power, ocean current and tide machines. Each of these mono-sources of energy and power have their own advantages and disadvantages such as construction costs, efficiency, generation location, etc.
Although nuclear power generation has been proven to be reliable in most situations in instances of hundred year natural disasters, or just plain negligent human management of facilities, unforeseen events may produce unanticipated catastrophic consequences that can endanger human existence in significant regions of the earth for generations. Moreover safe and reliable management of spent fuel rods with long half-lives creates issues of their own complexity.
It would be highly desirable to provide a system and method of power generation for use in a wide variety of applications that would be reliable, not dependent on fossil or nuclear fuels and have an enhance efficiency in operation. Moreover utilization of universally available, reliable, multiple sources of passive energy such as solar, buoyancy and gravity to produce power would be desirable.
The problems suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness, reliability and safety of power generation systems known in the past. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that power generation systems and methods appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.